


Every Wish Is Like a Prayer

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Snarry-A-Thon16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the war, Severus Snape finds himself on Harry Potter's doorstep -- Severus is having problems with his magic and Harry may have an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Wish Is Like a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to patient mods!

"Potter."

A clearly startled Harry Potter looked up at Severus. He stood from the garden bed he had been tending and wiped his hands on the none-too-clean towel that was thrown over his shoulder. 

"Sev... Professor!" Potter held out a slightly grubby hand. "Good to see you, sir!"

Too surprised by the pleasant greeting to say anything else, Severus shook the young man's hand.

"How did you find me?" Potter asked, frowning

"I..." Severus hadn't really thought past finding Potter. He suspected the truth was best. "Minerva and your friends," he said simply.

Potter grimaced. Ron and Hermione had protected Potter's privacy fiercely. Just being here -- and, evidently, without warning -- must let Potter know it was important. "Okay, then. I suspect you can use a cuppa," he sighed. "Come on in."

Severus quickly scanned the neighborhood. It was clearly a Muggle area, the homes neat yet varied. Harry's home hosted a riot of summer flowers in front, more than any of his immediate neighbors'.

The curtains in the house next door twitched a bit as they went inside.

"Don't mind Olivia." Potter waved a vague hand. "She'll be thrilled to be able to tell everyone I had a _gentleman caller_. It'll keep the neighborhood going for days."

Severus looked down at his slacks and dark green polo shirt. "If I had known I would be looked over like that, I would have dressed up."

Potter gave a grin at that. "Oh, no. You're perfect! You're too old to be a classmate, and too informal to be a professor. It will keep them wondering."

Potter led the way to a sunny kitchen at the back of the house. The large, open windows looked over more garden space, with more vegetables than flowers.

He waved at the table. "Sit while I put a kettle on," he said.

Severus sat next to the window, watching as Potter moved easily about the kitchen. A flash of memory -- a lifetime ago -- to his mother preparing tea the exact same way.

"You don't have to fuss..." Severus started.

"Oh, yes, I do," Potter replied firmly. "You can't just up and leave. That would give Olivia nothing to talk about." He hesitated. "And, honestly, I'm curious. Why are you here, after all this time?"

It had been just over ten years since the _Battle of Hogwarts_ \-- as the history books now called it. And ten years since Severus had almost lost his life in giving Potter the information he needed to defeat Voldemort...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus didn't remember much of that first year after the Battle. He was told that he spent three days in the Infirmary at Hogwarts before being whisked away to St. Mungo's, and the long-term care ward.

One of his earliest memories from St. Mungo's was of Gilderoy Lockhart sitting by the side of his bed, babbling on. At some point, Severus came to realize that Lockhart was thrilled to have a new audience, and was forced to listen to Lockhart tell the same stories over and over again.

Fortunately, Minerva came to visit relatively frequently once he was awake and able to communicate. She'd bring the latest potions magazine and read an article or two to him. As he improved, he started to point out the problems with whatever she was reading, but she'd only nod and continue reading. 

When he was ready to be discharged, he was acutely grateful to see her waiting for him. Allowing no discussion, she whisked him back to Hogwarts, to be met by Hagrid and a thestral-drawn carriage.

Ensconced in his quarters without fanfare, Severus had relaxed for the first time in his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Potter poured tea, handing Severus a mug. Severus gave himself a moment to consider his request by fixing his tea and reaching for a biscuit. He carefully placed the cup back on the table.

"This is faintly embarrassing, but to make a long, personal and painful story short, I seem to be having a problem with my magic," Severus said softly. 

Potter looked down at his own cup of tea. "Again, what brings you to see me?"

Severus rubbed his forehead. "I've done what I can discreetly, and no one can explain what might be going on. I recently found myself in a position that I was required to admit my problem to Minerva," Severus replied.

"And..." Potter prompted.

"And she suggested that I seek you out," Severus stated. "Although your friends are very protective of you. It took me several meetings with both Mr and Mrs Weasley to secure your location."

"I'm here for my own reasons," Potter said firmly. "But mostly so I can be _Harry_ instead of Harry _Potter_."

"Living at Hogwarts affords me some of the same privacy," Severus admitted. "Now that I don't have to teach all of the Potions classes, and only take on individual students, I have more... freedom than I have ever had in my life."

Potter took a sip of his tea and tilted his head in thought.

"What kind of problem are you having?" he finally asked.

"If I may?" Severus took out his wand.

Potter nodded.

"The results of anything I try are largely inconsistent," Severus warned. He flicked his wand and said, " _Accio_ biscuit."

The biscuit on the plate hopped -- there really was no other word to describe the motion -- in place before settling back on the plate.

" _Accio_ biscuit," Severus tried again.

This time the biscuit shot up, hit Severus' hand, disintegrating into minute crumbs, which showered over Severus' lap and onto the floor.

"Oh!" Potter breathed. "I see what you mean."

Severus brushed himself off, wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Leave it," Potter said, as Severus looked at the mess on the floor in dismay. "It won't hurt anything and I don't want to compound the problem... I'll clean it up in a bit."

"That is relatively typical," Severus admitted. "Either nothing happens, or it's too strong. There does not seem to be an intermediate option I can access."

"Are you having problems brewing?" Potter asked.

"Interestingly enough, no," Severus replied. "As you know, a large amount of potions work does not require a wand, but I have not had any problems creating Potions. It is tasks related to creating or cleaning up where the problem manifests. I cannot _Scourgify_ any cauldrons, as an example."

Potter frowned.

"I need to think about this," Potter finally replied. "Can you come back... day after tomorrow? I have an appointment to see my advisor tomorrow, and promised some mates I'd stop by later."

"That is more than reasonable," Severus agreed. "I have been managing this long, it is not a crisis."

"Come in the afternoon and stay for supper," Potter invited. "As much as I appreciate my privacy, I'm always glad for some company."

"That is generous of you," Severus replied. "Thank you."

Severus made a leading comment about the flowers in Potter's yard, which let them have a benign conversation about horticulture. This allowed Severus to finish his tea before taking his leave.

Severus walked back to a small park not too far away from Potter's home where he activated the Portkey Minerva had prepared for him. Neither wanted to trust his ability to Apparate, concerned that he might Splinch himself in the process.

It being mid-summer, most of the staff was away, even Minerva, who needed to meet with the Board of Directors regarding some proposed curriculum changes. Eating alone, he found himself sympathizing with Potter's sentiment about appreciating occasional company.

Severus kept busy the next day, brewing non-volatile potions that were more fussy than difficult. He heeded Minerva's request to keep himself safe when alone in the castle... _Unless you're willing to have one of the house-elves nearby,_ she had threatened. Knowing she would have left orders for the elves to keep a discreet eye on him, he stayed away from more complex brewing.

The next day was cloudy, but warm, as Severus went back to Potter's home.

Potter answered the door at Severus' knock. "Come in!" He waved a hand that Severus guessed to mean _follow me_ and went back to the kitchen. "Dessert is about ready to come out of the oven and I don't want to over-bake the brownies."

A mechanical timer was just going off as they entered the room, and Potter grabbed a towel before opening the oven. He looked at the pan and must have decided it was done, pulling it out and setting it on a trivet on the counter.

"There!" Potter grinned. "That will be all set." He turned to Severus. "How do you like your steak cooked?"

"Medium is sufficient," Severus replied. 

"That works," Potter replied. He took a platter with two steaks on it and pointed at the table they had shared before. "Have a seat, the grill's just outside the door."

"Anything I can do?" Severus asked.

"No, thanks," Potter said easily. "Oh, find something you'd like to drink in the fridge. I'll have some lemonade, if you don't mind."

"I can handle that," Severus replied. As Potter went out to put the steaks on the grill, Severus opened the refrigerator. Among the food, he found a pitcher of lemonade, an assortment of canned soda and some beer. He figured the lemonade would be sufficient, not wanting to confound anything Potter might want to try with alcohol. 

"That'll just be a couple of minutes," Potter announced. He pulled jacketed potatoes from the oven, and a salad from the refrigerator. "Mostly my own veg," Potter said, putting the bowl on the table. "Oil and balsamic vinegar is my favorite, but I have other dressings, if you'd like."

"That's fine," Severus agreed. 

"Two more minutes on the meat," Potter announced before dashing outside again. He was back in the promised time, with two steaks on a platter. He used a long-handled fork to place each on the waiting plates. He put the pan of potatoes on the table and said, "Dig in."

There was a good variety of crisp vegetables in the salad, the dressing setting off the freshness nicely. 

"This steak is excellent," Severus said, after his first mouthful. "What do you do to it?"

Potter smiled happily and described a process that involved fresh herbs and marinating.

"Cooking isn't too far from making potions," Severus replied. 

Potter's smile dimmed for a moment, before he said, "I know. It's too bad we got off to such a bad start."

"We both had parts to play," Severus said softly. "I am sorry for some of the things I had to say or do to you."

"I understand that, now," Potter replied. "Time, and getting out of the Wizarding world has let me put a better perspective on everything."

"Thank you," Severus answered.

They finished their meal, Severus helping to move plates to the sink. 

"Leave them," Potter directed. "I'll get it later." He cut the brownies and dished up some ice cream. "I'm not so good at fancy desserts, although I've tried a few. But this seemed to be good for afters."

The simple ice cream and the still-warm brownies were a perfect combination, and Potter smiled when Severus admitted to that.

"Anything else?" Potter asked.

"No, thank you," Severus replied. "Everything was excellent."

"And I appreciate the company," Potter grinned. "And we've also given Olivia something else to talk about, now that I've had you here for a meal!"

Severus had to laugh. "Glad to be helpful!"

"Coffee?" Potter asked.

"No, thank you," Severus replied. "Although I'll take another glass of lemonade."

Potter poured them both another glassful, and handed one to Severus. "We can use my study," he said. "It'll be quiet there."

"No problem." Severus agreed.

Potter led the way to another portion of the house, passing stairs that went to the second level; from the layout, Severus assumed the bedrooms were up there.

"Have a seat." Potter waved at the comfortable-looking chairs. 

One chair was obviously Potter's -- evidenced by the books and papers surrounding it -- and Severus took the other. 

"I've had a chance to look into a couple of things," Potter started. "First of all, how recent is this problem?"

Severus frowned. "I am loath to admit it, but I've been having problems on and off for a long time. Several years."

Potter frowned. "Before or after the war?"

"Definitely after," Severus said instantly. "I had no problems before the war."

"How about immediately after the war?" Potter went on.

Severus had to shrug. "I was in St. Mungos' for a year, and unable to do anything for a large portion of that time. But the first time I actually noticed anything was after I returned to Hogwarts."

"What happened?" Potter asked.

"It was supposed to be a simple _Lumos_ ," Severus explained. "The first time, it barely lit the end of my wand. Thinking I perhaps had misspoken, I said it again, more firmly. I got a light so bright I thought the end of my wand would melt from it."

"It shut down when you commanded it?" Potter asked.

"That time, yes," Severus replied. "Although the reaction is less reliable at this point. A simple _Finite_ will end most spells, but occasionally I have to work harder to get the spell to end."

"Have you had problems with specialized spells?" Potter went on. "Something related only to brewing potions, as an example. Or a spell you created that no one else knows?"

Severus immediately thought of the _Sectumsempra_ that Potter had used so disastrously on Draco.

"Once the problem became more... evident, I have been reluctant to brew any of the truly specialized potions that require such spells," Severus admitted. "I do not have a good answer to that."

"Could you try?" Potter said. "Is there something relatively simple that requires a spell or a charm that is unique to potions?"

Severus considered. "There's a little used variation on Dreamless Sleep that might fit that description. It's less effective than the standard recipe, mostly because of the spell required. It also does not lend itself to being brewed in large quantities."

"That sounds good," Potter enthused. "What ingredients do you need?"

Severus rattled off the list, watching Potter write down the ingredients. "I actually have most of that here," he said. "The only thing I don't have is a small silver cauldron."

"I could bring one," Severus offered before he could stop himself. "Unless I'm imposing..."

"No, not at all!" Potter re-assured him. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you, then," Severus replied. "Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No, that's fine," Potter replied. "I don't have to be anywhere for the rest of the week." He hesitated briefly. "If you'd like, you're welcome to come for dinner again."

"Perhaps earlier?" Severus replied. "There's a bit of work that will be required in preparing the ingredients. I could do some of that at Hogwarts... and then it needs to sit for a couple of hours."

"You don't have to do that," Potter assured him. "I have space here, and I can help you with the work. It'll do me good."

"If you're sure?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Potter replied, nodding.

As they were settling on a time for the next day, Potter offered, "I'd let you Apparate from here, but since Olivia most likely saw you come in, I need you to go out. She's a dear, but I don't want to give her too much to speculate on."

"Minerva has given me a Portkey that I've been using," Severus had to admit. "But I understand."

Potter frowned, then grinned. "Oh, heck with it. Since you need to bring the cauldron, and I assume you're pretty much alone at Hogwarts, since it's the summer?" 

Severus nodded.

"Then pack a bag, and spend the night," Potter offered. "I have the space, and there's no need for you to cart back and forth. Heaven only knows what time we'll be finished and there's no sense going back to Hogwarts just to sleep. Besides, if we think it's safe, we can both test the potion."

"If it's not an imposition..." Severus hesitated.

"None at all," Potter said firmly. "The timing is good, since I'm going away with some friends next week. But the next few days are clear."

"Then I appreciate the offer," Severus replied. "I would like that."

"Good!" Potter smiled. "I will see you tomorrow!"

Severus walked down the street to the park, and activated the Portkey to return to Hogwarts.

Severus gathered up his notes for the Dreamless Sleep potion, as well as another potion he thought he's also like to try with Potter's assistance. He took out the silver cauldron they would need for the Dreamless Sleep, and a copper cauldron of a slightly larger size for the second potion. He wrapped up the ingredients so they would keep separate and packed them into the cauldron. He added a silver-bladed knife and glass stirrers, not knowing what Potter would have on hand.

He dithered slightly when it came to gathering a wardrobe for his overnight stay at Ha-- no, Potter's house. He finally gathered the majority of his Muggle clothing and put it all into a valise.

As he fell asleep that night, he realized he was actually looking forward to Potter's experiment.

After breakfast, Severus penned a note for Minerva, letting her know where he would be for the night, so she would not worry. He called a house-elf to take it to her, knowing that would ensure she would get the message. 

Severus found himself at Potter's home just after lunch the next day. He hadn't wanted to start anything new, and the book he had been reading did not keep his attention. He had finally given up and left early.

The curtains next door gave a serious twitch as he walked to the house. Severus assumed it was the two bags he was carrying. He hadn't wanted to shrink anything, in case he couldn't un-shrink it. And some of the potions ingredients did not recover well from the process.

Severus waited at the door after knocking, and a sweaty Potter opened the door.

"You're early!" Potted huffed.

"I... well, I didn't know what else to do," Severus replied, faintly helplessly.

"No, no, no, it's not a problem," Potter replied hurriedly. "Just getting some last minute things organized. Come in!"

Severus followed Potter into the house. "Your neighbor will be quite curious about me." He indicated the bags in his hands.

"I can put the potions equipment in the kitchen," Potter directed, holding out a hand for the bag. "And I'll take you upstairs to your room."

Potter led the way upstairs. He pointed to a closed door. "My room. The bathroom, not quite up to Prefect standards, but more than adequate." He led Severus to the other room. "This is the guest room," he said, moving to pick up a covering from the floor. "I thought you'd appreciate fresh sheets and I just got these off the line. Sheets hung outside to dry this time of year are so much nicer to sleep on."

Potter washed sheets and hung them outside to dry? That was such an odd notion that Severus didn't know what to make of it. 

"You didn't have to bother," Severus protested. 

Potter shrugged. "I was doing mine, so it's not a problem," he replied easily. He finished laying a light blanket on the bed and positioned some pillows to make it look comfortable.

Severus knew he never had to bother with 'routine' housekeeping at Hogwarts. He remembered his mum quietly using spells to do some of the house work, but she had Severus sweeping floors and dusting on a regular basis. _Some housework is best done by hand_ she had said. He assumed that clean bedding was the result of a _Scourgify_ by the house-elf that took care of his rooms. 

"I will look forward to it, then," Severus replied.

"Use the closet, if you would like, and the drawers are empty." Potter pointed. "You can unpack if you want to."

"I think I will be fine," Severus replied.

"Okay, then I need to take a quick shower," Potter replied. "You can hang out here, or feel free to help yourself to whatever you can find in the kitchen. And I've laid out some of the ingredients I have on hand, if you want to start looking those over."

"That will be fine," Severus said.

"If you can't find something, let me know," Potter said. "Make yourself comfortable."

Severus decided that tea was never amiss, so we went down to the kitchen to see if he could manage that. There was a kettle on the cootop that he filled with water, but he had to pause for a moment before he could get the proper burner turned on. 

By the time the water was hot, Potter was coming into the kitchen. Damp hair and bare feet made him look even younger -- and more attractive. 

"Good idea, Professor!" Potter enthused. "I need to have some lunch before we try to do anything. Would you like something?"

"I did eat before I came," Severus admitted.

"Then you'll have to excuse me while I have a quick sandwich," Potter said. "Mugs and plates in that cupboard, and silver in the drawer."

Severus got needed items out and fixed tea when Potter pointed out where the tins of leaves were. Some of the flavors looked interesting but he settled for a simple black tea. The tea was ready as Potter sat down with his sandwich. 

"Just sugar for me," Potter said.

"You could call me Severus," Severus found himself offering. " _Professor_ is... a bit formal."

Potter smiled. "Then you should be calling me Harry," he laughed. 

Severus explained about the second potion. "It's a simple burn paste, but -- like the Dreamless Sleep -- is less frequently brewed. And while we are waiting for the Dreamless Sleep, it will give us something productive to do."

"Good idea!" Harry grinned. He ate quickly, and they were ready to get started.

Severus sorted through the various plants Harry had organized. He approved of the care Harry had taken in choosing some of the samples, and said so. He set Harry to some of the less fussy preparations.

“What are you studying at the university?” Severus asked.

“Mathematics,” Harry replied. “It’s similar to Arithmancy, but yet very different.”

“How did you end up there?” Severus was honestly curious. His last exposure to Muggle mathematics was in primary school, before attending Hogwarts. 

“That’s a long story,” Harry replied. 

“We have time,” Severus pointed out. “There’s enough preparation to be done.”

“Stop me when I get boring,” Harry said.

“Do not worry about that,” Severus said dryly.

Harry laughed. “I missed that snotty tone you could take!” 

It was said with enough fondness that Severus could not find it within himself to take offense.

“It started with the Goblins, to be honest,” Harry started.

“I am surprised they would even deal with you,” Severus had to put in.

“Oh, yeah,” Harry groaned. “That took a lot of groveling before I could get to anything. The good news was that the Black vaults, especially Bellatrix's, had a serious number of Goblin-made artifacts that I could _return_ to them. And a public apology, for unspecified deeds, since Ron, Hermione and I had to promise to never tell what we did.”

“That must have happened when I was ill,” Severus mused. “Can you speak about what you did at all?”

“Nope!” Potter replied cheerfully. “It’s all under a spell, and I can’t tell anyone.”

“That’s actually a good thing, then,” Severus said. “No one can bother you about it.”

“That was the goal,” Harry replied. “Lots of folk tried in the beginning, but then the word of the spell got out and no one has asked in a long time.”

“University?” Severus prompted.

“I knew I wanted to get out of the Wizarding world, so the Goblins set me up with Muggle credentials and bank accounts,” Harry went on. “I signed most of the Black vaults over to Teddy Lupin and any heirs Draco might have, because that did belong to the Black family and I only ended up with it by accident.”

Severus sighed to himself. Sirius Black had a lot to answer for, not telling Harry what being his heir really meant.

“I had an accounting of the vault my parents left to me, and it turned out there was also a larger Potter vault that I should have had access to when I became an adult. But so much was happening at that point and all the mail was going to Dumbledore, so I never knew there was a second vault,” Harry went on calmly.

Damn Albus and his secrecy, Severus thought. Yet something else Harry should have known from the beginning that had been held from him.

“I had more than enough money with the Potter vaults to really never have to do anything,” Harry continued, oblivious to Severus’ silent annoyance on his behalf. “I did take some time to not do much of anything, but that got boring relatively quickly. Then it was the end of August and I realized that was when the school year would normally start. Hogwarts wasn’t an option, but I looked around to see what other options I could find.”

"How did you end up at a Muggle university?" Severus prodded.

"Well, Minerva -- and the Goblins -- were a huge help," Harry went on. "The Goblins actually had more contacts and had a process where I could be declared 'home schooled', which would explain my lack of records, and helped arrange for tutors and placements tests."

"And then, why Mathematics?" Severus asked.

"Well, I spent two years just catching up," Harry paused for a moment to focus on what he was cutting. "It turns out I have a knack for maths and I've followed up on that. I'm now working on my doctorate in maths and I've already been offered a full-time position as a university lecturer, once I've defended my dissertation."

Severus looked up at the young man across the table from him. "I think you'd be an excellent professor," Severus said softly.

The blush was interesting, and charming. 

"Thank you," Harry replied.

They worked in silence for a while, focusing on some of the fussier preparations of the ingredients. Severus kept the _finely diced_ for himself, and Harry worked on crushing some of the leaves.

"Do we have everything?" Harry asked, looking around.

Severus ticked off his list. "I think so."

"Any reason we can't use the cooktop for the first steps?" Harry asked. "The other options would be building a fire in the grill outside."

"The heating is just to start the process," Severus decided. "The cooktop will be sufficient for that."

Harry lit the cooktop and then stood back. "If you need anything, let me know, but the goal is to let you do this so we can see how your magic works."

Severus was startled for a moment. They had been working together so well, that he had forgotten there was another purpose to their task.

Severus took the silver cauldron and put it over the heat, adding a measure of water, and then the first round of ingredients. He let it just come to a boil when he shut off the heat and added a second round of ingredients. Taking the glass rod he had brought, he stirred the potion carefully.

"The stirring is more to mix the ingredients," Severus found himself explaining. "This particular potion does not require any specific number of stirs."

"That's good to know," Harry said, quietly.

"Now it needs to cool completely," Severus went on, taking the cauldron carefully off the stove. He set it on the board Harry had positioned on the counter and continued to stir. Severus added another ingredient and the potion changed from a dark grey to a light blue.

"How long does it need to cool?" Harry asked. 

"About five hours," Severus said, placing a towel over the top to keep anything from falling into it.

"Then we can clean up here and, unless you're interested in immediately starting on that other potion, we can go out and sit in the back," Harry said. Severus watched as Harry set a small timer for five hours.

"I... I rarely get to sit outside," Severus admitted.

"There are times that just sitting outside and enjoying the weather is a much needed respite," Harry said.

"I would like to try," Severus agreed.

The cauldron was carefully set on a counter across the kitchen and they worked to clean up the small mess they had made. Severus was glad to see Harry treat the silver knife properly, ensuring it was washed and immediately dried, not left lying about or wet.

With two of them, it didn't take long for the kitchen to be back to rights.

"Would you like a beer? Or lemonade?" Harry offered. 

"A beer," Severus decided. "Only one, since I don't want to confound the spell later."

"That works," Harry said, getting two bottles from the refrigerator and opening them before handing one to Severus.

"This way." Harry led the way out the back door. There was a small patio with two comfortable-looking chairs, a small table and the grill Harry must have used for dinner the night before.

"This is... unexpected," Severus admitted, gesturing to indicate the entire yard.

Harry shrugged. "It's actually the work of several years," he explained. "It wasn't much when I bought the place, mostly overgrown shrubs and weeds. It's taken me a long time to get it looking like this."

"I would never have thought of you as a enthusiastic gardener," Severus replied.

"Well, that's the one thing I have to thank the Dursleys for," Harry said. "Keeping up their gardens was something I liked to do, and it got me away from all of them. I could use weeding and watering the garden as an excuse to get out of the house."

Severus knew there was more to that story but didn't really want to dig up those ghosts at the moment.

"Well, if nothing else, it looks impressive," Severus said. "And your plants are of very good quality. In fact, I'd like to ask if you could provide some for my use at Hogwarts?"

"Really?" Harry grinned. "I could do that! What sorts of things would you be interested in?"

That led to a spirited discussion about a variety of plants that Severus needed for his work. At one point, the beer was finished and Harry went inside to bring out two glasses of lemonade.

A little later, Harry looked up and said, "I suspect we should go in, if you don't want to get sunburned. I have some protection from working outside but you're pretty fair and will burn faster than I will. You may need that burn paste for yourself."

"Good point," Severus agreed, suddenly aware of the heat on his face and arms.

"Another hour and a half." Harry looked at his timer. "Would you like a snack?"

Without waiting for a reply, Harry pulled out some packages from the refrigerator and quickly had a tray of cheese and crackers set up.

"How long will that second potion take?" Harry asked.

"About an hour, total," Severus replied.

"We can work on that as we wait for the first one, if that makes sense?" Harry suggested.

"Certainly," Severus agreed. "This is much simpler and requires fewer ingredients."

They discussed plants and potion ingredients as Severus worked. Harry admitted that his studies had included some Muggle chemistry.

"It helped me understand more of what we were doing in Potions," Harry added. "I got my hands on a primer on Potions that made it all make much more sense."

"Probably the same text that the pureblood children would have had at home, before coming to Hogwarts," Severus said. 

"That's the sort of thing that they should be giving to Muggle students when they get their letter to Hogwarts," Harry pointed out. "There should be an entire package of materials that would be helpful, even to this day, I suspect."

"Minerva has made it better," Severus replied. "But it's difficult to get the Board of Governors to do something as _outlandish_ as overtly helping the Muggle-born students."

"Hmmm... maybe the Goblins could help," Harry mused.

"Thought you were staying out of the Wizarding world..." Severus teased.

Harry grinned. "Well, now that I've started... maybe it's time to think about what I could do."

Severus completed the preparation of the second potion. He placed the copper cauldron on the stove and heated a measure of water. As it came to a boil, he scraped ingredients into the water, reached for the glass stirrer in one hand and his wand in the other. With three quick stirs, he mixed everything together and set the stirrer down. He said the small charm over the cauldron and it changed from a muddy green to a pale gray. He took the cauldron off the heat.

"It's supposed to be lighter color than that," Severus observed. "But it should be effective. It will have to cool before we can test it."

The timer for the Dreamless Sleep went off.

"Okay, I set it for ten minutes before the five hours," Harry admitted. "I wasn't sure how precise the timing needed to be."

"The time is relatively flexible," Severus replied. "It's more to ensure the potion is fully cooled."

"Shall we?" Harry led the way back to the kitchen. He carefully moved the cauldron from the counter to the table. "I can watch better this time, if you're in the middle of the room."

Severus took a breath. Now was when the spell was needed. He held his wand out and said the spell, with the proper wand movement.

The light blue potion changed to bright pink, as it should. Severus found himself slightly amazed that nothing had gone wrong.

"That worked!" Harry breathed. "I've never heard that spell before, what is it?"

"It's little used because its primary use is for this potion," Severus replied. "The potion now needs to be strained and put in phials."

"I can help with that," Harry said. 

They worked together to properly decant the potion and they soon had six phials of bright pink potion on the table.

"Well, that was... too simple," Harry observed. "How about you do a _Lumos_ as a test?"

Severus held up his wand and said the charm. The end of his wand barely lit up.

"Hmmm..." Harry muttered to himself. "What do we have to do with the other potion?"

"Nothing special," Severus replied. "It can be used directly from the cauldron."

Harry clapped his hands together. "Okay, dinner is next on the agenda. Stir fry. You can help me cut up veg."

As Severus watched, Harry put some chicken into a fry pan, then the vegetables and some other ingredients.

"This will be ready shortly," Harry warned. "If you'd set the table while I finish this up?"

"Certainly." Severus found plates and had the table set. "I'm going to wash up."

"No problem!" Harry replied. "You have time."

In the bathroom, Severus looked himself in the mirror, realizing that he had at least a mild sunburn on his face from sitting outside earlier. He splashed water on his face and washed his hands. 

"After we eat, I suspect I can use that burn potion on myself," Severus observed.

"Should have moved inside sooner," Harry frowned.

"Nonsense," Severus replied. "It was nice sitting there."

Harry had put a pot of rice and the bowl of the stir fry on the table, with a loaf of crusty bread.

"This is very good," Severus complimented Harry.

"It's the fresh ingredients, mostly," Harry demurred. "But I took some cooking classes at one point, when I realized I needed to be able to cook better foods for myself."

"I've been spoiled by the house-elves," Severus admitted. "But this is very different from what they would prepare."

Harry let Severus assist with washing up and suggested, "Would you like to watch the telly? There's nothing special on tonight, but it would be different."

"Since I never get to watch anything, whatever is on will be new," Severus replied. 

"Then I can find a movie, perhaps," Harry offered. "What sort of story appeals to you?"

Severus shrugged. "I am partial to biographies, when I read generally."

"Hmmm...." Harry snapped his fingers. " _The King's Speech_ will be good. It's a well done film, and close enough to a biography for you."

Severus watched as Harry navigated the various units needed to bring the film to the screen in the living room. They settled on opposite ends of the couch to watch.

At the end, Severus admitted, "That was very entertaining. Do you have anything else like that?"

He watched Harry consider. "Let me see..." He focused on the device in front of him. "Okay. Whoa. A lot of these are pretty grim. Hmmm... _Julie and Julia_. It's faintly light-hearted but it's a nice film."

"I have to trust your judgment," Severus replied.

"Do ask questions, if there's something that doesn't make sense," Harry said. "This is more contemporary and there will be cultural reference that you may not be familiar with. It's not a big deal to stop the movie at any point."

"I do appreciate that," Severus said.

Severus found himself asking many questions during that film. Harry answered what he could and used his 'computer' to find answers to some of the questions Severus had. Explaining the computer led to a further discussion about technology and all the things Muggles had accomplished.

Severus was overwhelmed by the time the movie was over. There were so many things that had happened, and were happening, outside of the Wizarding world that he had been unaware of. 

At the end of the movie, Harry shut everything down. "I think it's a good thing we have a potion to test," he said. 

"I suspect that is true," Severus admitted. 

Harry got out two of the phials, handed one to Severus and took the other for himself. They downed the potion and Harry placed the phials next to the sink.

"You can use the bathroom first, if you'd like." Harry pointed. 

Severus performed his nightly ablutions, including spreading the burn lotion on his face, and crawled into bed. The fresh sheets were as nice as Harry had promised they would be -- fresh smelling with a hint of mown grass. He fell asleep wondering if he could get the house-elves to hang laundry outside on occasion.

It was definitely daylight when Severus woke, refreshed from the potion-supported sleep.

Hearing noises from the first level, Severus dressed and went to the kitchen. His face was normal looking, the burn potion having performed as hoped.

"Perfect timing!" Harry said. "What would you like in your omelette?"

"Do whatever you would do for yourself," Severus replied. "I'm not that fussy."

"That makes it easier. Coffee just finished brewing, or I can make tea," Harry nodded at the counter.

"Coffee is fine," Severus agreed. He got out mugs and offered, "May I pour you some?"

"Yes, please!" Harry grinned, stirring the vegetables in the pan. "Put some bread in the toaster, while you're at it, if you would." 

Severus managed to navigate the use of the toaster without having to ask questions. He placed the toasted bread on a plate that he set on the table.

Harry inhaled half a mug of scalding coffee before the eggs were done. "I really do better once I've had a cup of coffee."

"You seem to be doing fine," Severus observed.

"Had a good night's sleep!" Harry reported. "That Dreamless Sleep worked very nicely!"

"I slept well, also," Severus answered. "And my face is feeling better."

"Then the potion experiment was a success! Good to know!" Harry sprinkled cheese over the ingredients in the pan. "If you check the front step, there should be a newspaper there. It's useful to keep up with what's going on in the rest of the world."

Severus found a bundle on the doorstep that he brought into the house. "You don't get the Wizarding news?"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione lets me know anything I need to know, but there's really little of that anymore."

Severus looked at the headline that spoke to an obviously military action he knew nothing about, and about unfortunate earthquakes half a world away. 

"I'm not sure I want to know about this, either," he offered. "It looks... grim."

Harry shrugged. "It's nowhere near perfect, I'll agree with you there," he replied. "But since I'm living where I am, I need to know enough to have a casual conversation about it."

"That is true," Severus replied.

"Okay, this is ready," Harry said. "Want more coffee?"

Severus had barely touched his first cup, so he shook his head. The omelette was nicely done with fresh vegetables, obviously from Harry's garden. He got a bright smile from Harry with his compliment.

The few dishes were easy to do and Harry led the way back to his den.

"Now that we know that at least a part of your magic works, I have one more thing to try," he said. He reached for a longer, slender box that was on top of a bookcase.

"Have a seat, first, I think," Harry directed Severus. Once Severus sat, Harry continued. "Don't think too much, take the first wand that seems... appropriate."

Harry opened the box to show six different wands. Severus held out his hand and took one of the wands. He saw a flash of... sadness?... flash on Harry's face.

"Try it!" Harry directed.

Severus gave the wand an experimental flick and a series of blue sparks came from the end of it.

"Ah!" Harry breathed. "Try something simple."

Severus held up the wand and said clearly, " _Lumos_."

The end of the wand lit at what Severus would have considered a 'normal' level... bright enough to light up the room, but not blinding.

" _Finite_ ," Severus continued. The light went out.

"Try something else," Harry urged.

Severus looked around the room and said, " _Accio pillow_." The small pillow on the floor sailed into his hands.

"Anything else you want to try?" Harry prompted.

Severus cast a small handful of simpler spells, all of which responded properly to him.

"That seems to have done it," Harry observed.

"I never would have thought of a new wand," Severus replied. "Most wizards tend to use the same wand, unless it gets lost or broken, for their entire lives."

"But your illness after the war must have affected your magic," Harry pointed out. "That change would require a different wand."

Severus looked at the wand. "Where did you get this?"

Harry hesitated before admitting, "It belonged to a Potter. There was more than one wand in the Potter vaults."

"I don't want to take a family heirloom from you," Severus protested. 

"It's not doing anyone any good," Harry said firmly. "It works for you, and you should have it."

Severus knew when to give in. "Thank you."

"As much as I hate to do so, I have to be somewhere else this afternoon," Harry said. 

"I should get back to Hogwarts," Severus said quickly. "You've been very generous with your time."

"I'm glad I could help," Harry said. "Practice with the wand and make sure it really works properly for you, but I suspect you're all set."

Severus quickly packed up his belongings and Harry had the cauldrons on the kitchen table.

"Keep the cauldrons," Severus directed. "You might have a use for them."

Harry touched the rim of the silver cauldron. "I suspect I do not, but I'd like it..."

"Then keep it," Severus said. "With my thanks."

As they went to the door, Harry reached into a pocket and handed Severus a small phial with silver fluid in it -- obviously a memory of something.

"Don't look at this until tonight, if you would," Harry said. "But... well, fair is fair and it's something you should know."

Severus frowned as he took the phial. "Harry?"

Harry gave a small grin. "Don't worry, it's not awful. But... well... you should know."

Severus held the phial in his hand. "Thank you, then."

"Tell Minerva I said 'hello' if you would," Harry directed. 

"You're welcome to come to Hogwarts at any time," Severus said.

Harry shook his head, an unreadable emotion on his face. "I don't think so, but thank you for the offer."

Not knowing what else to say, Severus held out a hand to Harry. "Thank you."

"Stay safe," Harry said.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus settled back in and looked at the phial with the memory that Harry had given him... but he did wait until after supper to pour the memory into his Pensieve.

This must be Harry's memory of _that_ day, Severus immediately realized. He watched as a much younger Harry -- without his friends -- crept into the Shrieking Shack. Harry was clearly exhausted as he fell to his knees next to Severus's body. There was blood all over, and Severus was unconscious. 

"Severus!" Harry sobbed. "You bastard! You can't die now! We've won! Voldemort is gone!"

Harry put a hand on Severus' ruined throat and muttered something Severus could not hear. Harry started to paw through unconscious-Severus' robes. "You have got to have _something!_ " 

Harry found a pocket that held phials that he dumped unceremoniously on the ground. Harry glanced at the labels and started forcing liquids into Severus' unresponsive mouth.

Harry soon realized that nothing was happening and sat back. Exhausted and defeated, Harry slumped forward and placed his forehead on Severus' chest. 

"You bastard," Harry sighed softly through his tears. "I'm sorry! I wish there was something I could do..."

Severus watched as... something he could only describe as a golden glow surrounded both of the bodies lying before him. 

Then Severus' body took a deep breath and Harry sat up. "Severus!" Harry fished in his pocket for his wand and said _Expecto Patronum_ and frowned as only a wisp of white smoke came from the wand.

Harry turned and scrabbled through the phials again, and poured what must have been Pepperup into Severus' mouth. "Rest... I'll be right back."

The memory ended as Harry scrambled out of the Shack, to seek assistance.

Severus sat heavily in an armchair in his rooms. He wasn't surprised by the fact that Harry had been the one to save him, but by the depth of the emotion he had shown. And calling him _Severus_ at that time pointed to Harry thinking of him as other than _Professor Snape_ even then.

The fact that Harry had not come to visit him in the hospital may or may not have been important. Harry had obviously been exhausted, and Severus knew from Minerva's reports that the Ministry had done its best to take Harry's victory as their own. 

There was something else that Severus knew he was missing, but he was not sure what it might have been. He would have to think about it...

In his potions lab, he gingerly tried simple spells with the new wand, growing more confident as the spells reacted as he expected them to.

Minerva returned on the weekend, tired from her meetings. "I'm not sure I like having more parents on the Board," she moaned. "Some of them want me to change procedures in ways that would help only their child. It's hard to point that out without getting too specific."

Severus had heard it all before. After the war, there had been a moment of sanity in the Ministry and they had re-visited their policies on Muggle-born and how Hogwarts was run in general. Once Voldemort's followers were removed, it gave more families a chance to have a voice in how Hogwarts was run. 

"How are you doing?" Minerva asked over tea.

"Better," Severus admitted. "Thank you for suggesting I visit Harry, it was very helpful."

"What did he do?" Minerva asked.

"He basically found another wand I could use," Severus said, pulling out the wand Harry had given him. "It appears to be working properly."

"Oh, Severus!" Minerva sighed.

Severus was confused. "What am I missing?"

"Tell me about the wand," Minerva directed.

Severus considered the wand closely. "It looks like holly, but I did not ask about the core," he said slowly. He looked more closely at the wand and then at Minerva. He felt himself pale. "I... it's phoenix feather, isn't it?"

Minerva nodded. "I suspect so."

"That brat!" Severus breathed. "He... he didn't tell me!" He remembered the memory Harry had given him... he was sure that Harry had given it to him as an explanation. The failed Patronus... that was important. He frowned as he reviewed the time he spent with Harry.

"He didn't do any magic..." Severus breathed. He felt himself pale. "He didn't..."

Minverva nodded. "The best anyone can figure is that whatever happened in the Shrieking Shack that night, Harry sacrificed his magic for you."

Severus was stunned. "But... no one..."

Minerva shrugged. "We could not tell you, until you knew about it. Harry figured what was done was done," she said gently. "He was happy to see that you lived, no matter the price."

"Foolish boy! I'm not worth that!" Severus replied. "Now what do I do?"

"Honor the sacrifice!" Minerva declared. "That's all that Harry ever asked."

"I... I should talk to him," Severus admitted.

"Yes, you should," Minerva said firmly.

Severus remembered. "He was going on holiday with his friends."

"Then send an owl," Minerva said practically. "The school owls know where he lives, one can wait until he comes back."

"Thank you," Severus said.

In his rooms, Severus found himself dithering over the message. 

_Harry,_

_I don't know what to say. May I come and talk to you -- at your convenience?_

_Severus_

A week later, the owl finally returned with a note.

_Severus,_

_That is quite the oxymoron. Tomorrow? Come for lunch._

_Harry_

As Harry opened the door the next day, Severus found himself saying, "I suspect I am the moron."

Harry grinned at him. "Come in, then," Harry invited.

"Thank you..." Severus started.

Harry held up a hand. "I think we need a drink for this," he pointed out. "Come out back."

They settled into the patio chair and Harry handed Severus a glass with some amber liquid in it. Severus took a fortifying sip, and it slithered down his throat.

"What is this?" Severus asked, breathing the fumes coming up from the glass.

"Single malt scotch," Harry replied. "It's for... special occasions."

"I'm not sure this is one," Severus frowned. 

"The sun is out, it's a lovely day, and I have a friend to share a good drink with," Harry replied solemnly, holding his glass up in a toast. "That's sometimes as special as the occasion gets."

"You didn't have to sacrifice your magic," Severus protested. "And especially not for me."

"To be honest," Harry admitted, "I didn't even realize what had happened until after it was done. I just chalked it up to exhaustion, and figured everything would stabilize after like a week's sleep."

"And when sleep didn't help?" Severus prodded.

"It was actually Professor Flitwick who figured it out," Harry replied. "He's the one who extracted the memory you have, and was able to figure it out. Evidently, _wish magic_ , accompanied by strong emotion, is a powerful thing."

"Wish magic is extremely rare," Severus nodded. "Strong emotion?"

Interestingly, Harry blushed brightly at that question. "Some of it was the exhaustion, amplifying all of my emotions. But I knew enough of what you had done to protect everyone, and it was the unfairness of what had been asked of you that added to it." Harry looked at the drink in his hand. "And... the memories you shared with me were fresh in my own mind. You were always... special. I wasn't going to lose you, too."

Stunned, Severus didn't know what to say. 

"I know this is new to you," Harry went on. "I've had ten years to get used to the idea. I really only had magic for a few years, you know. I grew up without magic -- didn't even know it existed. I was eleven, like everyone else, when I got my Hogwarts letter. I had magic while I was at school, for seven years. That's less than a third of my life -- I don't even miss it."

"That's an interesting perspective," Severus replied. 

Harry shrugged. "Like I said, I've had time to get used to it."

Severus sat back. "You seem happy," he said, slowly. "You have developed a passion in your mathematics and have turned that into a career. You have friends and a good life. Sometimes, that's all anyone can ask for."

"Very true," Harry beamed. "Although, I'm always interested in having new friends in my life. And I would be pleased if you would be my friend."

Severus was absurdly pleased with that declaration. "I think I would like that very much," he replied. He idly wondered if that _strong emotion_ might still exist. Becoming friends first might lay a foundation to explore that more. 

"Excellent!" Harry declared. "Now, how about some lunch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3613028.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1564691.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/867714.html).


End file.
